Air Force
by My-Room-Is-My-Retreat
Summary: Puck leaves for the Air Force. Sad to begin with but ends happy. Cute One-Shot.


**Soooo... I don't know if I like this one or not. It just came to me earlier today and I couldn't get it out of my head. I got the idea because one of my mom's friends posted a video on facebook that showed army people coming home and surprising there family (Her husbands coming back in 10 days). And so it's almost 2 in the morning. Haha. Im just glad I could finish this without falling asleep. Although 2 isn't that late. Anyhoo, Im rambling. I hope you enjoy. And I hope you review. =D. But give me your honest opinion. =DD **

**Disclaimer: Uhh... Not mine. **

Sabrina looked around her room. She was now 18, so her style had changed from her younger years. She had picture and posters on the wall. Along with trophies, one from soccer, basket ball, and volleyball. Her bedspread was black and green zebra print, while her pillows were blue and black zebra print. She had gotten them as a Christmas resent from Daphne 4 years ago when she was going through her zebra print stage.

There were pictures on her cluttered desk. One of her, Daphne, And Granny Relda one a mall trip. Sabrina remembered at all the comments that Granny had made. Another had a picture of Daphne and Red ready to go to the Middle School Dance. Daphne was wearing a puffy purple dress with a pink shawl to go with it. Red was wearing a red slim dress with white trimming at the bottom.

Last was one of her and Puck in his new truck. She smiled. He was so excited to get it. The smile left her face as she remembered that she needed to go say goodbye to Puck. He decided that he was leaving for the Air Force. They were gonna use a magical machine that Uncle Jack had made to let magical creatures out of Ferry port landing.

Sabrina walked out of her room down the short way to Puck's room. He had kept it as a forest. But he had a done a few adjustments, like he moved the trampoline and in its spot put a swimming pool without the water. Puck had (somehow) found a matress that was so big that it fit into the bottom of the pool. He put a ladder at the bottom so he could get out. But she figured he'd be over at his "Shack" where he kept his clothes.

Sabrina toke the shortcut through the woods that Puck had showed her. Puck's forest was the best, the grass never had stickers, or bugs for that matter (Thank heavens), you could climb all the trees, and the sky was at the right position (at this moment) to make the forest look golden. Puck's favorite season was the Fall, so it was almost always Fall in his room.

She arrived to the Shack and knocked.

"Come in." Pucks voice was only a little muffled by the door. Sabrina wouldn't admit this to his face, but she loved the deep rumble of his voice. It was calming and teasing to her, others intimidating.

She opened the door and the normal smell of wood made her breathe in deeply. She loved the smell.

"Hey." She said slightly quietly. She looked up from her feet to see Puck, standing there in his Military uniform. The greenish/grayish cameo uniform made him look great. That was her first thought. The second was that she realized that it was actually happening. Of course she knew that it was going to happen, she just put it in the back of her mind trying to not care. Like when you knew that your hair was messed up, but you just let it be. People saw that it was messed up and might saw something, but you don't change it.

The younger Sabrina had much more pent up anger, she had kinda mellowed a bit, she would actually cry every once and awhile. Today was one of those days. She raised she thin hand to her mouth as she felt the prickling of tears and sudden heartache.

Sabrina knew that tears were running down her face but she didn't care, Puck was her best friend and had seen her cry before. She was sobbing by the time he got to her. There was nothing he could do to make her stop crying so he just held her. It toke a few minutes till she had calmed down a bit.

"It's only gonna be 6 years." He winced at how much that didn't sound uplifting. "It'll be gone before you know it. You won't even know that I'm gone."

"Right, like I'm not gonna notice that your gone." Even though her voice was stuffy from tears, and muffled by her face being in his neck, he still laughed. She loved sarcasm.

He looked at the watch on his wrist. _1:52. _He wished he had more time, but when Mayor Charming sent him his letter saying that he was needed and would be picked up at 2, he didn't leave room for argument.

Sabrina thought of when Puck had told her. She had thought it was a really good prank. Puck hadn't pranked her in awhile, she thought that he had just been building up to the next big one. But when she had looked at him and saw that look on his face, the one that said anger, but understood that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey, I have to go." She wished that he didn't.

She hugged him closer, trying to memorize his smell, before letting go.

"I'll think about you more than you'll think about me." Sabrina could tell that he was trying to lift the mood. She smiled.

"Not possible, Trickster King."

"That's just what you think, Queen of Sneaks." They shared a smile at their childhood name.

Sabrina hugged him one more time. She felt him kissed the corner of her forehead.

"I have to go."

She sighed in defeat. "I know." They stepped back from their embrace. He grabbed his pack, and they walked out together. Sometime when they were walking, their hands connected. It was a simple, easy movement. They walked downstairs. While Puck said goodbye to everyone else, Sabrina tried to memorize him. Every inch.

Sabrina reached into her backpocket and grabbed her phone. It was a pretty nice phone. It slide sideways. She toke a picture of him once he was facing her. Then slide the phone back into her back pocket.

Sabrina couldn't resist. She hugged him one more time. She felt the tears coming again, but for Puck's sake tried to push them back down. They all heard the horn honking outside.

"That's my cue. I'm going to miss you all, very much. See you in six years." He gave a big smile, opened the door and started walking towards to bus-like car.

"Puck!" She called out.

He turned.

"I love you." she didn't care that her family had heard her, or the people on the bus. It might be the last time she saw him.

"I love you too."

She watched him walk down the driveway and into the bus. He waved from his seat at her. She waved back. Sabrina closed the door when the bus got out of sight. By that time, every had gone back to whatever they were doing, only half-heartedly. She leaned her head back on the door.

_Its not so bad, only 2,160 days to go. I can do this. _Sabrina slumped down the door. _What am i going to do with myself. _

**

* * *

**

6 Years Later

* * *

Some people have good reasons to have a crappy day, some don't. Sabrina sure had a good reason. She was an hour late for work at the Blue Cafe this morning, had to work a double shift, got a C on a paper for her collage English paper, had to re-do it over the weekend, and had gotten a short email from Puck that morning, that even though it was time for him to come home, it had been 2, 160 days, he had to stay another 4 months. Sabrina sighed, not wanting the lunch rush to come.

**24 coffees, 6 teas, 15 salads, and 8 deli samwitches later**

She was about to go crazy when someone interesting walked through the door. She was about to smash the little bell, but the annoyance was dulled as she saw who walked in. Tall, very handsome, strong, and gorgeous blue eyes. He did have a scar on his right eyebrow that went down to his check bone.

He turned right at her and smiled. She knew that smile. She grew up with it.

Her hand went up to cover her gaping mouth, like it had 6 years ago. Tears were rolling down her face, but the difference was that these were happy ran around the bar and jump into Puck's waiting arms. Her around his neck and legs around his waist. The stress and worry and weariness just rolled off of her. She grinned. Finally they let go. Only for her to grab hold of him and hug him again.

"Oh, how I've missed you." She was glad that he missed her just as much as she missed him. She looked up and kissed him. The past 6 years of dreaming that they would kiss would never be as great as the real thing. She feel that "spark" or fireworks that happened in every movie. It just felt right. They broke.

Puck grinned.

"I've heard that they have good food here."

**Hoped you liked it! Please review =DD**


End file.
